


Spiders Don't Swim

by Faerielights



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Ocean, Oneshot, Swimming, beginning of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerielights/pseuds/Faerielights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea and Meenah are on Vriska's ship in the sun. Meenah dares Aranea to go swimming with her, but Aranea is uncertain of the large waves and deep blue of the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders Don't Swim

Meenah jumped off the railing of the ship, splashing into the deep blue sea of the vast dream bubble. Feferi and Nepeta were leaning over the railings and pointing at the splashing fish. Aranea looked over into the waters, searching for Meenah. She surfaced, gasping and laughing.

“Come in, the water's GR---EAT!” She yelled up, grinning and attempting to splash her.  


“No thanks, I'm fine up here,” Aranea called. She sat at the edge of the boat stuck her feet out too feel the breeze of the ocean,.  


“Quit being a scared-y catfish! I dare you to come and swim with me!” She yelled up. 'Scaredy catfish? Lame' she thought. Aranea gave a nervous laugh, looking at the dark sea water.

“I can't swim,” She mumbled in response.

“WHAT?” Meenah yelled, impatient. 

Aranea sighed. “I CAN'T SWIM!” She yelled, nervousness creeping into her voice. Meenah was idle for a second as she grasped the knowledge, and then laughed.

“What the hell are you doing on a boat if you can't swim?” She hollered.

“Because you needed my help! And I'm dead what difference does it make?” 

“Then come swim with me! I'll keep you from getting hurt!” She said. 'If that's even possible,' she thought. Aranea stood back up, thinking for a moment if Meenah was actually going to keep her afloat or not, before realizing. 

“Just use this, stupid!” Feferi chimed, holding out a life vest for her. Aranea smiled and took the life-vest, pulling it on and adjusting the straps.

“Thank you.” 

“I'd go swimming with you guys but my dancestor is too cool for me anyway!” She giggled before skipping away to talk with Nepeta.

Aranea took off her boots and put them by the ropes before going back to the railing of the ship. Looking down she saw Meenah impatiently waiting for her with a pout on her face. 

“You coming in or what?!” She snapped. Aranea smiled, checking that the live vest was tightened, and stepping onto the railings, staring down at Meenah holding out her arms to catch her when she fell.

“Don't worry babe, I won't let you get hurt” She called, her wide grin normally full of sharp fangs instead formed into a soften smile of reassurance. 

Aranea swallowed, and stepped off the deck and in to the wind and soon water. She tensed up, feeling a gust of air traveling up against her body which was instantly replaced with the sharp stinging seawater. She opened her eyes under the water, feeling the burning of the ocean on her eyes and saw dozens of cuttlefish fleeing from the crash of her falling into the water. Not two seconds later, she felt arms around her, pulling her up with the help of her life vest.

Aranea gasped, coughing and using one arm to latch onto Meenah, the other to rub her stinging eyes.

“You all good, spidergal?” Meenah cooed, smiling and holding Aranea. 

“The water hurts.” Aranea said, rubbing and smiling back at Meenah, kicking her legs to keep afloat. “Are you suuuuuuuure this thing will keep me up?” 

“I'm a fuckin' sea-dweller, Serket. If that yellow eyesore doesn't do the job, I sure as shit will.” She pressed her nose to Aranea's, grinning. Aranea, smiled and moved her face closer to Meenah, kissing her. 

 

"Hey, guys! We're leaving this dream bubble, and won’t be in water for very much longer! Unless you wanna float around in vast nothingness for eternity, get your asses back on the ship!!!!!!!!" Vriska yelled over the side.

When they got back on board, Aranea put her shoes back on and went to her quarters to change. Meenah followed behind silently. While Aranea left to put a dry pair of clothing on, the other laid on her own bed and stared at the ceiling.

Aranea left the bathroom, hair dried and wet dress hanging from her bed post. Meenah stood up from her bed and walked over to the door before Aranea. She looked at Meenah

"Have fun swimming?" She asked, beaming, "Shouldn't you dry off? You’ll get cold..." She trailed off. Meenah took a step closer to her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her closer. She smiles and pressed her forehead to Aranea's. Aranea wiggled under her embrace. She searched for something in the room to look at, anything other than Meenah.

"I think I'll be fine," She said, looking at the flustered troll.

"Well what's up? What did you want to talk about?" Aranea asked, quickly trying to change the subject and avert her gaze. She giggled, "Finally succumbed to the curiosity of learning about leprechaun romance?" She asked, looking back at Meenah.

She smiled back, "Oh cod, not the damn green meanies again, Serket. How about we talk about something more interesting?" She grinned and lowered her voice, "How about we talk about you mackin' on me in the middle of the ocean, eh, spiderbabe?" 

Araneas face turned blue, "Well I don't know I was just kind of... carp diem..." she stopped and Meenah laughed.

"I aint busting you about kissing me, Serket. It's fine. It's great, actually," Meenah leaned in and kissed Aranea. Aranea's eyes widened, her hands grabbing onto Meenahs torso and pushing away from her. Meenah leaned in closer, never breaking away. She tasted Aranea's velvety lips. Her lipstick like blueberries pressing against Meenah's raspberry lips. Meenah pulled away, eyes still closed.

Aranea looked at her and sighed, feeling a little better about the whole situation. "Thanks for getting me to swim with you today, Meenah," 

She snorted, "Babe that wasn't swimming, that was wiggling around in a life vest. But you're welcome," she said, and kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to karathenerd who beta'd this short fic. Please leave comments and let me me know what you thought of it! Thank you!


End file.
